danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack (enemy)
An attack from an enemy refers to the mode of which the enemy inflicts damage onto characters in the game Stick Ranger. The goal of all enemies is to take characters down, therefore attacks are very important to all enemies. The damage values of attacks range from as low as 1 to as high as 40 damage each. Attacks have different looks, and are grouped according to the categories below: Two Arrow The Two Arrow attack is the most basic and earliest attack in the game. There are two variations of the attack: sideways and downwards. It comes in white, yellow, and red. It has almost no range at all, and appears only briefly. Two arrow attacks are always singular. Two arrow looks like this: Enemies with Two Arrow attacks *Green Smiley Walker (OS) *Blue Smiley Walker *Red Smiley Walker *Brown Smiley Walker *Green Smiley Walker (HC1) *Green Big Smiley Walker *Green Big Smiley Snake *Green Smiley Wheel *White Skull Stickman *Sub-Castle Boss *Castle Boss One Arrow The One Arrow attack is more advanced than the Two Arrow attack. It can be hurled into any direction (usually towards the nearest character). Range varies from enemy to enemy. All arrows are white, with one exception of pink. The one arrow looks like this: Enemies with One Arrow attacks *Grey Smiley Snake *Green Smiley Snake *Green Skull Snake *Red Skull Snake *Green Boss Skull Snake *Pink Skull Snake *Green Big Smiley Snake *White Boss Smiley Snake *White Boss Smiley Fish Needle The needle attack is an attack that is widely spread throughout the game. Its colours can vary from white, green, and grey. This attack has a medium to long range. The damage values are 3-8. Needles often come in groups, rather than single attacks. The needle attack looks like this: Enemies with Needle attacks *White Skull Bat *Orange Skull Bat *Grey Boss Skull Bat *Green Skull Bat *Green Fairy Bat *Green Skull Tree Pellet The Pellet attack is a attack mostly found in later, harder stages. They are different from balls in the aspect that they are fuzzy around the edges, and tend to be smaller. Its colours range from green, white, pink, red, purple, and dark grey. This attack has a long range. The common pellet attack looks like this: Enemies with single Pellet attacks *Green Smiley Tree *Grey Smiley Tree (GL6) *Pink Skull Tree (Lake) Enemies with multiple Pellet attacks *Red Boss Smiley Tree *Purple Boss Smiley Tree *Grey Smiley Tree (GL7) *Pink Skull Tree (HC3) Enemies with straight Pellet attacks *Pink Skull Tree (Lake) Enemies with arc Pellet attacks *Green Smiley Tree *Red Boss Smiley Tree *Grey Smiley Tree (GL6) *Purple Boss Smiley Tree *Grey Smiley Tree (GL7) *Pink Skull Tree (HC3) Ball The Ball attack is a attack mostly found in earlier stages. They are different from pellets in the aspect that they have clear edges, and tend to be larger. All balls are grey, with one exception of orange. This attack has a long range. The common ball attack looks like this: Enemies with Ball attacks *Blue X Walker *Purple X Walker *Brown X Walker *White Boss X Walker *Orange Boss Skull Dragon Stone Stone is an advanced attack, but appears in mid-game stages as well. Most stones are grey, but do appear as green and red, too. They have a long range. Some stone attacks leave fire residues upon contact with ground or a character. Stones usually deal low damage, but are usually released in numbers. The stone attack looks like this: List of Enemies with Stone attacks *Green Skull Dragon *Red Skull Dragon *Grey Boss Smiley Walker *Red Skull Stickman *Castle Boss Wave The Wave attack is a widely spread attack, like the Needle attack. This attack has a medium range. Its colours can be blue, orange, red, dark blue, green, and white. Its damage values are 4-15. The common wave attack looks like this: Enemies with Wave attacks *Blue Fairy Snake *Red Fairy Snake *Blue Boss Fairy Snake *Yellow Skull Fish *Green Smiley Fish *Blue Skull Bat *Blue Big Skull Bat *Orange Boss Skull Bat *Green Big Fairy Snake Fire Fire attacks are rather advanced, found only in the later stages of the game. There are two variations of this attack: into any direction (medium range) and downwards (melee). Although its damage values are very low, the longer a character stays in the fire, the more damage it takes. Enemies with directional Fire attacks The directional fire attack looks like this: *Orange Smiley Tree *Orange Fairy Bat Enemies with downward Fire attacks The downward fire attack looks like this: *Orange Smiley Wheel *Orange Boss Smiley Wheel Shock The shock attack is a very rare attack. It is coloured yellow, and has a short range. The shock attack looks like this: Enemies with Shock attacks *Yellow Smiley Wheel Attack (enemy)